


Against The Rules

by b0blegum



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0blegum/pseuds/b0blegum
Summary: Movie night was okay, what happened after that was something you will never forget.





	Against The Rules

As usual, the apartment you shared with Changkyun, was never quiet. It was either a blasting sound from his song-making equipment or just you having your own little party in your bedroom— or a horror movie sound on every friday night where you spent the entire night horror-movie marathon with Changkyun.

No, you and Changkyun was not a thing and never will be. Nor you two was best friends. No. But it’s better that way. At least for both of you.

You could talk everything with him that way, starting from what movies you like to what kink you have in bed and the same goes to him. He’d tell you everything. His first kiss, his first sex and his fantasies.

He’d often bring home his girlfriend and fucked her loudly in his room (of course he’d tell her beforehand that you weren’t at home, but he’s obviously lying) and would say “Sorry for being too loud last night. She just can’t help it.” The next morning as he pointed to his tented boxer briefs.

You’d do the same thing to him. You’d bring home a guy for one night stand and get you fucked senselessly in the living room. Why the living room, you might ask? It’s because the sound would be clearer for him to hear.

But above all that, there’s one thing for sure; you two will never have sex with each other.

————

“Scoot aside.” You bumped yourself on the couch, joining Changkyun whose eyes already fixed on a romantic movie you forced him to watch tonight.

“Why am i watching this.” Changkyun rolled his eyes as the scene of a girl bent over on a desk. “We’re basically watching porn, (y/n)!”

“This is not a porn, so shut up!” You defended the movie of your choice.

“It is! If only the guy wasn’t rich and handsome, this kind of movie would go straight into brazzers.” He pointed at the TV.

“God, he’s so hot.” You ignored him. Instead puing full attention to the sex God Christian Grey.

“Well, this is new.” Changkyun eyes you. “So being tied up is your kink too?”

“I think? I don’t know but i really want to try this out.” You answered before going back to the movie.

Changkyun stretched his arms. “What a wild girl you are, (y/n).”

Nothing happens during the movie. Changkyun was getting boring actually by every seconds of the movie that he even said there are a lot of porns that are better than this, but he chose to stay until the movie finally ended. You on the other hand, would fangirl over Christian Grey and said things along the lines of “I’d give myself to him, if he could bring me to Hong Kong like that.”

The two of you went straight to your own bedrooms after the movie’s finished and prepared to sleep. You tried to close your eyes, but you just couldn’t fall asleep.

You stare at the ceiling as you moved your hand under the blanket. It was then when you felt something inside you.

The feeling of your own nails against your skin was enough to triggered the lust inside you. Slowly, you spread your legs and slid your fingers down to your clothed core. You began to closed your eyes as you imagined the guy from the movie earlier.

Your fingers drew circle on your clothed clit while your other hand was squeezing your breast rather roughly, playing with your nipple once in a while as you rubbed your clit harder down there. Moans were slipping out your mouth as you pleasured yourself and that was enough to turned you on, more.

You were already wet. Enough to give your fingers an easy access to slid inside your opening. You pulled down your pants and gently inserted one finger at a time, until there was three of it inside you. While keep squeezing your breast, you thrusted yourself with your finger as they looked for your most sensitive spot inside.

“God, Christian,” you moaned out the guy’s name as you gave a slight press to your clit. You tilted your head aside, biting your lips as you kept touching yourself.

But, something was weird this time. You always succeeded at bringing yourself to the cloud 9, you always found that sensitive spot and know too damn well how to play with it, but not today.

You didn’t feel you’re getting closer. You only felt something stagnant. Not going anywhere. Until your fingers began to numbed.

“Fuck.” You stopped. Sighing.

“Why stopped?” A heavy voice startled you, almost made your head bumped onto the head rest.

You heard footsteps coming closer. “Changkyun?” You tried to guess the shadow.

“I saw you touching yourself.” He smirked, standing next to your bed. “So why stopped?”

“It– uh,” you stuttered. Didn’t know what to say. This was actually the very first time he caught you red handedly masturbated and he came just right when you needed some help, but...

“I heard you moaned out Grey’s name.” He leaned closer to you, bringing his face just inches away from you and caged you between his arms. “But i don’t see any Greys in here?” He looked around your dark bedroom. “Want me to fill in his spot instead?” He leaned closer, close enough to make you feel his lips touching yours.

“Chang- kyun,” you called between kisses.

“Hmm?” He hummed, not letting go of the kiss. You didn’t say anything afterward.

You could tell the boy was smirking as he grabbed both of your hand and pulled them up, pinning them on the bed with his own hand as he climbed on you.

“Keep them up.” He commanded before he began tailing kisses from your jaw down to your collarbone and slid your t shirt up.

Right after the t-shirt was fully off your body, he straightened it and used it to tie your wrists together. 

“What are you—“ you asked before he shut you up with another kiss.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Your kink?” He bit your lip gently.

He teased you by running his fingertips down your completely naked body and kissing your breast and sucked your nips. He’d played his tongue, circling your nipple until you squirmed at the sensation.

“You like that, (y/n)?” He looked up to you. You nodded as bit your lower lip.

You could feel his fingers already arrived at your core. “You’re so wet, (y/n).” He said, circling his thumb around your clit. “Spread your legs. More.” He ordered. You did as you were told.

He kissed you down to your stomach and your waist, before his head were positioned between your thighs.

Changkyun looked at you as he gave your core a single lick, made sure you like what he was doing and he got it. You moaned at the thing he just did.

“Changkyun, please.” You held your breath. He kept licking your clit, circling it and gave it a push in your opening. “Fuck, Changkyun, please!”

“Please what, baby?” His hoarse voice making it thousand more sexier than it already was.

“I need you, inside me.” You moaned as he bit your clit gently. “Fuck!” You groaned.

“How bad do you want it?” He pulled out his tongue and licked his own fingers before playing them with your core.

“Just, please, i—“ you moaned as he thrusted his fingers inside you. “Need you so bad.”

He stopped what he was doing and quickly pulled down his boxer briefs. His hand began stroking his already hardened member as he crawled on you, putting one hand on your neck and choked you lightly.

“I see you want me that bad, baby girl.” He pushed the spot on your neck, that stopped the air flowing into your brain. It made you a bit dizzy, but not enough to made you fell unconscious.

He rubbed his member up and down your core and gave it a push in your opening.

“Please,” you begged as your eyes rolled up. He kissed you roughly, cutting the amount of oxygen that could enter your system through your mouth.

Just when his tongue fought with yours inside your mouth, he thrusted into you hard. Hard enough to made you broke the kiss and groaned an the effect he gave you.

Your hand would came down, but he noticed it right away and pinned it again above your head. “I told you to keep them up.” He breathed in your ear.

He bucked his hip roughly and you followed his pace after awhile trying to find it. His thumb would draw circle on your clit, stimulating you to reach your orgasm as he kept thrusting into you.

“Changkyun— i’m,” you moaned. “I’m close,” you breathed out.

“Me,” he groaned. “Too,” he buried his head on the crooked of your neck while he fastened his speed.

Your nails raked into his skin as you felt your back arched up. He’d pressed you down with his body and gave you one last thrust before he let his length stayed in you for a couple of seconds.

You moaned louder as your legs trembled and your hands squeezed Chankyun’s back. He pulled out his member and gave it a pump to released all of the white substance inside him. He’d groaned every time it squirted out, making a trace on your stomach.

“Fuck.” He said as he finished letting them out.

He saw you still quivering. Eyes rolled back and your hands stretched up, still. He crawled back on you and kissed you as he calmed you down. Slowly, he’d untie the t-shirt on your wrist and linked his fingers with yours.

“How was that, baby girl?” He asked after you were finally back from your explosive orgasm.

“Fuck you.” You said, out of breath. “That was... something.” You smiled.

“You know i could do more than that if you allow me,” he winked before he gave you another kiss.

“Fuck the rules for not fucking each other.” You rolled him over and pinned him beneath you, started kissing him hungrily.


End file.
